The Prophecy
by Silverastra
Summary: It had been prophesized that a union between a Moon queen and a King of Earth would either bring destruction or forge a powerful empire. But only time would tell...Please read and review
1. The prophecy

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

I hope you guys enjoy it, don't forget to leave review!!

The Union

Chapter 1-The prophecy

A long time ago, it had been prophesized, that a union between a Moon Queen and a King of Earth would either bring the destruction of two worlds or forge a powerful empire unlike any before. Many seers and soothsayers had seen this. But with the passing of the years the prophecy became forgotten. However those that heeded its warning could never decipher what exactly it would bring; power or destruction….

Endymion sat quietly listening to Kunzite, one of his top generals discuss the next battle strategy. The past few months they had ran a long battle campaign in an attempt to stop the rebel forces that had surfaced. From village to village, the so called "rebels" had killed, robbed, and incited many more to their cause. The young king was growing tired of it, but the situation only seemed to worsen.

"It is my suggestion that we attack, this time, from the north. This is where most of their activity has been for the pas two days, according to our sources."

With that Kunzite concluded his briefing to the King of Earth. After training together since they were young, Kunzite and Endymion had become like brothers. Being of noble blood Kunzite was more than honored when Enydmion or Darien as he called him, had asked him to serve on his war council. He had noticed thought that for the past few weeks, Darien had grown weary of fighting, he could understand. At twenty five, Darien had seen his share of blood shed.

"How soon can we have our troops up there?" asked Endymion

"As soon as you wish majesty, they are ready to go at a moment's notice" replied Kunzite.

"Good then, well start the attack tomorrow" Endymion began to stand up when Kunzite's voice caught his attention.

"Darien, you and I have been friends for a long time, almost like brothers" Kunzite began what he had been wanting to tell his friend for a long time.

"I know, you've been a great friend and an even better general" Darien replied. He could tell by looking at Kunzite that there was something else that he wanted to say.

"I've noticed that over the past few weeks you've been somewhat withdrawn, almost like you're here because you have too. These rebels are not going to go away any time soon, in fact they have been making attacks in the other nine kingdoms, especially in the Moon." From there Kunzite proceeded carefully, for what he was going to tell his friend he might not like.

"What are you trying to tell me friend?" The king's voice was full of curiosity as he watched his friend continue talking.

"What I'm trying to say is that perhaps you should seek and alliance with the Moon kingdom. We need reinforcements all around our kingdoms and they also need help. And not just a diplomatic allegiance but something more binding." Kunzite ended his proposal hoping that his friend would think about his idea.

"Like what? A marriage?" Darien had always been successful with women. His ocean blue eyes, midnight black hair, and muscled body had made the women at the court more than happy to come to his bed. Why he had not sought marriage? He did not know. He just knew that the women that he had bedded had satisfied his body's needs but not the more important needs in his life. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by Kunzite's voice again.

"You should also consider that should something happen to you in battle; there would be no heir and no queen to take over the Kingdom"

Kunzite could tell that he had hit a chord in the King's heart. Since the death of his father Darien was left the only one in his line. He knew that if was there something that Darien did not want, was for the line that his father had died protecting to end with him.

"I'll think it over Kunzite. You are right. I have forgotten my other duties as king and have been careless." Darien proceed to stand up and headed for the door out of the Throne room. He would definitely think about what Kunzite had told him.


	2. Acceptance

Standard Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon

The Union

Chapter 2- Acceptance

Serenity had never been too fond of some of the Moon's traditions. As queen she tried her best to follow them, but at times it was hard. The high council of the Moon had summoned her out of her daily training to inform her that in precisely three weeks she would marry the King of Earth, Endymion.

"Why Earth? If you are interested in making a diplomatic allegiance, why not another planet?" Her voice was demanding and angry filling the great hall.

"Your majesty you know that these rebels have been gaining ground. The Earth kingdom has the largest army known, if things should escalate, what better than to have the Moon and the Earth united?"Artemis reasoned. He was one of the three members of the high council. He had served there for the past thirty years of his life. He had seen the young queen grow up right before his eyes, and had grown to lover her as the daughter he had never had.

"Why marriage? Couldn't a simple pact have done?" Her voice was almost pleading for them to stop the marriage arrangements.

"Both law and tradition dictate that if at twenty-one a queen is not married, it is the high council's job to form an arranged marriage." Explained Luna. She was the only female to serve on the high council and from the beginning had known that convincing the queen to an arranged marriage would be hard.

Serenity could only look around the great council hall in desperation. She bowed her head in resignation and spoke in an almost inaudible whisper. "Fine, let it be done." Serenity had never been one to give up easily, but she knew that there was no way that she could win this fight.

"King Endymion will be arriving in a week to meet with you, majesty." Helios the third and last member informed the queen. He could not help but worry about this union. The ancient prophecy was clear. A union between a Moon queen and a King of Earth could bring destruction to all the ten kingdoms. Artemis and Luna had been quick to dismiss it but he would not make the same mistake.

Endymion stood in his balcony looking at the Moon .He was not the kind of man to waste sleep over a woman but this was not just any woman. Tomorrow he would teleport to the Moon to meet his soon to be wife. He had heard rumors that she was a beautiful woman, her beauty surpassing that of any woman in the galaxy. Would she accept him and the traditions of what was soon to become her new home? Only time would tell. The wind began to pick up making him aware that he did not have a shirt on. The gentle silver light of the Moon hit his chest giving his muscles a gentle glow . Only time would tell if his new bride would accept him…only time.

Serenity was in her room putting on her dress. She was nervous in about an hour she would meet the man that she would spend the rest of her life with. A complete stranger, a person from another planet. Could she learn to love a stranger? She hoped that he didn't except some stupid virgin queen. Serenity was not stupid and certainly not a virgin. She had her share of lovers, but most of them sought only to be in favor with the queen. She was brought back to reality by a gentle knocking at her chambers.

"Come in" she answered

"Sere, you have about fifteen minutes to finish and head down to the throne room. When you're done I'll escort you down." Mina informed her. Lady Minerva of the planet Venus was the queen's personal bodyguard and her best friend. They had been friends from the time they were infants. Mina had taken an oath when Serenity was crowned queen to protect her at all times and to give up her life it was necessary.

"Thanks Mina, I'll be done shortly" she replied.

Serenity finished putting on her dress and fixing last minute details. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Her long silver hair hung was tied in the middle letting the rest fall down her back. Her light blue eyes contrasted her spotless, pale white dress. She made her way to the door and for one last time prayed to the Moon goddess that she had done the right thing in agreeing to this marriage.

Meanwhile in a dark corner of the Moon kingdom, the rebels were planning out their next attack. Queen Beryl sat in her dark throne pondering the news that had been brought to her. Queen Serenity of the Moon and King Endymion of Earth would be getting married in three weeks, giving her the perfect opportunity to plan an attack. Beryl was no fool she was well aware of the prophecy that was written years ago. She would take advantage of it. With this union both kingdoms would suffer great destruction and death. She would kill that little whore who fancied herself a queen and make the arrogant king her slave. If only they knew what awaited them…


	3. First Meetings

Standard Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: I want to thank the people that have taken the time to read and review my story. It means so much to me that people are actually enjoying and looking forward to read the next chapter, so here it is.

Chapter 3- Meeting on the Moon

Endymion, Kunzite, and small entourage helpers had teleported to the Moon exactly an hour before their scheduled time. They had been greeted by the three members of the high council and escorted to their rooms by a servant. The high council had arranged for a private meeting between Endymion and Serenity in the throne room. There they would discuss the arrangements for the wedding ceremony and the escalating situation with the rebels. Endymion had to admit that the Moon palace was pretty impressive. The never ending halls had long ivory columns. The floors were made of the finest marble. The chamber that he had been given had limestone floors and what looked to be expensive rugs. He also had a fireplace with a crescent moon carved on top of it. There was no balcony like his chambers at home but instead a floor to ceiling window that looked out on the Moon gardens. He heard knocking and made his way to the door.

"Your majesty the Queen and the high council are ready to meet with you in the throne room." informed the young servant boy. He was accompanied by Kunzite how was ready to make his way to meet the Queen alongside his friend. Endymion closed the door and gestured for the young boy to lead them down to the throne room. When he walked into the room he was little but surprised by his surroundings. He had expected for the room to be grand and spectacular. The room was completely made of amber, from floor to ceiling. The chandeliers above him where studded with diamonds and stringed pearls. In the center he could see that a table had been brought for them to sit down and talk .There were guards posted at every corner of the room. The actual thrones were made of a combination between gold and silver, with a crescent symbol in the middle of each. There was a long golden carpet leading the way to the steps that lead to the thrones. There was a sudden noise, and in walked in the three members of the high council dressed in silver robes. Followed by them there was an attractive blonde with a peculiar uniform that consisted of skirt and a sword by her side. Hew was not prepared for who walked in next.

Serenity felt nervous for the first time in a long time. She had not felt like this since she had been crowned Queen three years ago.

She was exquisite in every way. Endymion was absolutely enthralled by her beauty. Soft curves, a full bosom, porcelain skin, light blue eyes, and long silver hair. Suddenly it seemed like the splendor of the room opaqued by the beauty her beauty.

Serenity had never been one to lose her composure over a man. But this particular man had captivated her. Not only was he impressive in stature, but his hair! She had never seen such black hair. Almost like a midnight shadow had been cast upon his head. His cape and steel armor made him look like the King he was, handsome and regal. But his eyes were what really captured her attention. She had heard that the Earth kingdom had seven seas, and she suddenly felt like she was drowning in all seven at the same time.

She felt Mina slightly nudge her to react. She had been so busy staring at Endymion that she had forgotten to welcome him.

"Welcome King Endymion, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She said trying to keep from blushing. It was a futile attempt from the King had already seen it. It was something that he found adorable in her. He could tell that she had did not like feeling ill at ease. In her eyes he could see that she was a stubborn, independent woman, with a backbone of steel.

He bowed and gently to her hand in his and kiss it lightly. "The pleasure is all mines, to meet such a beautiful Queen."

As soon as they touched, she felt like her she was on fire. She had never felt such desire for a man in her life, especially from just a kiss. She quickly snapped herself out her thoughts and made her way to the table.

"This is my personal bodyguard, Lady Minerva, I hope that you do not mind she will be sitting in on our meeting, along with the high council." She gestured for the rest of them to sit down.

"This General Kunzite, he is one of my top generals and advisors, like Lady Minerva, he will also be sitting in on our meeting." Replied Endymion taking out her chair so she could sit down.

"Very well then, let's get started"

Mina and Kunzite stared at each other for the longest time, trying to hide their joy at seeing each other again. They were lost in each other and were not paying attention to the meeting that was being held.

It wasn't that Mina didn't trust Serenity but her situation was complicated. About a year ago she had meet Kunzite at one of the balls in Venus. They had quickly fallen in love.

Kunzite felt like he lied to Endymion, but he had done it for his own good. He did not want to trouble the young king, with his problems. He had enough on his shoulders for Kunzite to confess to him that he had secretly married a lady of the Moon's court, and not just any lady but the top bodyguard of Queen Serenity.

Mina had not seen Kunzite since the campaign against the rebels had been started on Earth. She had missed him terrible and often remembered the last time they had been together. She had sneaked away to Earth, and visited his chambers. They had made passionate love, not wanting to stop. He had taken her in such a desperate way, savoring each moment he was inside her. She had meet his passion with every once of her love, moving her hips to allow him better movement. It was as almost like they were trying to reassure themselves that they would be together again.

Even though Kunzite wanted to start a family of his own and take care of Mina, they had taken magical precautions to avoid a pregnancy. Mina was the top bodyguard and he was off to battle often, they could not afford to stop their lives, for a child. It saddened him at times but Mina made up to him with her love.

"So it is set then, the wedding ceremony will be at the Earth palace, and I will perform the traditional Moon rituals." Concluded Artemis.

"Very well then, I have to be honest I don't think that waiting an additional two weeks to go through with the wedding is wise. With all the rebel activity we run the risk of being attacked." Endymion was worried about having a lavish wedding. It would be the perfect time for the rebels to attack.

"Then we can have the wedding next week, we could announce to the kingdoms after the ceremony." Suggested Serenity. She wasn't the kind of woman to do things in rush but because of the current situation, she would rather rush than have an attack.

"Are you sure Serenity? What about all the arrangements?" asked Mina

"Those are just details; if we can have this wedding without attracting unwanted attention we should take the opportunity. Everything else is trivial." She answered. Endymion seemed to like her suggestion and showed his approval with a slight nod.

"What about the rebels, what is the next plan of action?" asked Kunzite.

"As soon as Serenity and I are married, when can start resume the campaigns on Earth again, if those continue to be fruitless well move to start here on the Moon." Replied Endymion. He wasn't too thrilled about going back to battle but it was something he would have to do.

"Then it is all settled, then?" the urgency in Serenity's voice to get out was obvious. She did not want to sound like she was kicking them out but she was exhausted. They had spent fours hours discussing the battle strategy and wedding, that she really wanted to go to her chambers and relax.

"It is, you we will be wed next week and from there we will resume of battle campaign." Endymion looked at her intensely and could almost sense her need to retire.

They slowly made their way out of the throne room and each made their way to their chambers. When they were all completely gone, a shadow crept out of the throne room and made his way out of the palace. What fools they had been, they had not even bothered to check the room. He would hurry to Queen Beryl to report what he had learned.

There was death all over her. Her usually sparkling white dress was ragged, torn, and dirty. The palace that she had grown up with was on fire, its splendor forever gone.

Mina laid twisted and broken, Kunzite lay next to her blood in his silver hair. The most horrific of all was the dead body of Endymion a sword through his heart. Out of no where the ghost of her mother appeared.

"My daughter, how could you destroy our kingdom? What I worked so hard to built for you." She asked disappointment in her voice.

Serenity tried to respond to tell her mother that it wasn't her fault, that she would never do such a thing, but no sound came out of her voice, the only thing she could do was cry.

"The prophecy has at last become true." With that the ghost of her mother disappeared into the wind.

Serenity awoke with a start in her bed, sweat and tears blurring her vision. She took slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself but to no avail. Why had she had such a horrible dream? Had it been a premonition? She shook trying to get the images and thoughts of her nightmare of her head. She got out of her bed and opened her balcony doors. The breeze cooled her off and managed to calm her slightly. She went back into her room and slipped her robe on. Shaken from her nightmare she decided to go take a walk in the gardens.

Endymion was walking around in the garden when he saw her. He had not been able to sleep, he had the feeling that once he headed back to Earth, and things would not be the same. She was sitting next to a small water fountain, playing with the rose petals in the water.

"Do you always make it a habit to sit in the garden in such an enticing nightgown" he asked, teasing her.

His voice startled her and she jumped out of where she was sitting.

"No, I only do when lustful men are around." She looked at him with such fire in her eyes that it only made him want her even more.

He made his was slowly towards the tree where she was standing by, and blocked he exit with his body.

She knew what he wanted and she was embarrassed to say that she wanted it as bad as he did. So she molded her body to his and waited for his next move. She was going to make him know that she was not inexperienced at this game he was trying to play.

"Tell me Endymion, what you think of me?" she whispered in to his ear innocently.

He couldn't believe the reaction that his body was having to this woman. He quickly felt himself harden and had to painfully try to control himself.

"Well first of all, call me Darien, and second I think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." With that he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. He pushed her back to the tree, and began exploring her body.

The tree shielded the two monarchs from the bright light of the Moon. Darien began to pick up Serenity and she responded by wrapping her legs around him. She was going crazy! This was not the way a queen was supposed to act. She began unzipping his pants as he began to feel her bosom. It was then that she felt hard tree on her back and realized what they were about to do. She pulled back and saw that his eyes were full of confusion and question.

Darien did not know what was going on he only knew that she had stopped what they were doing.

"This isn't right, I don't even know you." She stated. He understood there that he had let his desire for her overtake him and that had clouded his judgment.

"I'm sorry, you are right, I don't know what overcame" he said apologetically. She zipped his pants for him and he set her down gently from the position they had been in.

"Good night Darien" with that she laid a gentle kiss on his lips and took off into the darkness like nothing had ever happened.

Darien was left there pondering over what had almost happened. He didn't know this woman but one thing was for sure, he intended to spend the rest of his life finding out why he was so attracted to her.

Kunzite and Mina had been watching the display of passion in the garden, wrapped in the silk sheets of Kunzite's chambers. They slowly made their way to their bed.

"It looks like our friends are off to a good start." Mina started

"Yes, they are." Kunzite replied, he wrapped his arm around Mina's waist ready for some rest. After a long night of lovemaking and watching their friends get off to a good start he was ready for some rest. He just hoped that the peace that they enjoyed that night would last after they returned to Earth.


	4. Confrontations

Standard Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 4- Confrontations

It had finally arriver her wedding day. She never imagined in a million years that she would marry a King of Earth and much less under an arrange union. She was slowly putting on her dress when Mina walked in.

"Sere, do you need help getting dressed?" she asked. Mina had was dressed in a golden strapless dress, with her parted to the side and slightly curled.

"Yes, I do" she answered. On Earth it was tradition for a bride to wear white on he wedding day. But instead her dress was creamy beige, like Lunar tradition dictated.

With Mina's help she finished getting ready in no time. She looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly wish that her mother was still alive. It had been a week since they had arrived on Earth, and every minute of it she had spent remembering her mother.

"You look beautiful Sere, I'm sure Endymion will never forget how you looked this day."

"Thanks Mina." Mina left her room and told her that in ten minutes Kunzite would come to escort her down to the palace chapel.

Once Kunzite had come to escort her they slowly made their way to the palace chapel. Only the most trusted members of both courts would be present. After the ceremony the new King and Queen of the Moon and Earth would head down for a short banquet and later to the royal suites to 'consummate' their marriage.

When Kunzite and Serenity finally arrived in the front doors of the palace chapel. He escorted her once more down the aisle and then took his seat next to Mina.

Darien was in absolute shock when he saw Serenity. She looked absolutely beautiful; if it had been up to him he would have taken her right there and there. It was pain having to control himself from ravishing her lips.

The ceremony was a blur to her, all she remembered was Artemis tying their hands with a red sash, which symbolized their union.

"As the highest ranking member of the Lunar High Council, I declare you both husband and wife." Artemis concluded.

"It is tradition here on Earth for the groom to kiss the bride after the conclusion of the ceremony, I hope you don't mind." So Darien gently took Serenity's face in to his face and gave her a sweet gentle kiss. They were now husband and wife, King and Queen of both the Earth and the Moon

Serenity couldn't help but feel lust for her new husband. She hadn't even known him for two weeks and she was ready to give her body to him. This wedding nigh would certainly turn out very to be very interesting.

Meanwhile outside the palace, rebels where gathering for the attack that was going to be carried in the wee hours of the morning.

The informant that had been sent to the Moon a week ago had provided them with very useful information. The now unsuspecting monarchs were not prepared for the attack they had planned. Queen Beryl had been very specific in her directions.

"Kill General Kunzite, but no one else. This is an attack to instill fear in the new king and queen, their deaths will soon follow." She stated coldly.

This would be a long night in deed.

After the celebrations were over the new King and Queen made their way to the royal suite. The suite had not been occupied since the death of Darien's parents, and it seemed odd to him that he would be occupying for the rest of his life.

When they entered he carefully watched as his new wife gently removed her veil and made her way towards him.

He was sure to lock the door; he did not want any interruptions.

He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. "I have been waiting for this from the moment I saw you enter the throne room." He whispered his voice full of lust and passion for her.

Instead of replying Serenity kissed him. While she was doing that he began undoing her dress. Playing with her silver curls and caressing her.

She stopped briefly to tell him what had been on her mind "I hope you weren't expecting a virgin, because I'm not."

Her confession shocked him but he didn't really care. "You are mine now and that's all that matters." No more words were exchanged for the rest of the night but instead moans were heard across their chambers.

She unzipped his pants and slowly caressed his swollen member. He moaned full of pleasure and returned this by taking her full nipples into his mouth.

All she could think was that she was in a state of ecstasy. She did not remember at one point in time, they had finished undressing each other, all that she remembered was that she felt naked flesh against her own, sending her over the edge.

He slowly parted her thighs and positioned himself between them. He kissed her once more ravishing her mouth, with his tongue. In one short thrust he took her, parting her legs slightly more.

"Oh goddess!!!" she shouted in full passion.

He began thrusting in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. He could feel her beneath him moving her hips to meet his rhythm. Out of all the women he had been with, he had never experienced such passion with any one else. He had never felt so heated by a woman.

She couldn't take it any more, she could feel herself reaching her pinnacle and she could sense that he was approaching his too. They intertwined their hands as they both came together. He spilled his seed greedily into her welcoming body. They collapsed on the bed exhausted by their love making, ready to rest. He pulled the covers and covered their naked bodies. He suddenly felt the need to protect his new wife. They fell asleep in each other's arms wondering if it was possible to fall in love that quickly with a stranger.

Mina awoke to a sudden feeling of panic. She looked around and saw that she was still in Kunzite's arms. Her instincts were never wrong there was trouble afoot.

"Kunzite, love, wake up." She gently stirred him from his sleep. He awoke dazed with sleep still in his eyes.

"What's wrong love?" he asked concerned etched on his handsome features.

"There is something wrong, I can sense it." Almost as if on cue, a crash was heard followed by screaming and the sounds of swords. Mina quickly got out of bed and out her clothes back on, Kunzite followed suit. They took their swords and rapidly made their way to the royal chambers.

Darien heard the crash and began to put his armor on, he did not know what was happening but he knew he had to protect his wife.

If she was scared she did not show it. Serenity simply put on her nightgown and robe and helped her husband put his armor on.

"Stay here, whatever you do, DO NOT go outside, it seems we are under attack." He directed his attention to the door for it suddenly swung open to reveal, Kunzite and Mina ready to battle.

"Darien, it's the rebels they somehow found a way into the palace, we are under attack." Kunzite's voice was calm and steady never once showing any hint of fear.

"Mina stay here and protect Serenity, Kunzite go to the stables and get more troops up here." Darien's mind was quickly analyzing the situation.

"I don't need Mina to protect me; I can protect myself, thank you very much. Don't speak to me as if I were a child, don't forget that I am ruler here too. In fact I think it would be better for Mina to accompany Kunzite." She suggested

Darien thought about it and decided that it would be better for Kunzite not travel alone.

"Fine, but stay here." Before she could even reply they were all of leaving her in he confinements of her chambers.

Kunzite and Mina sped of into the night to get more reinforcements, their horses riding side by side. When they finally reached the barracks they went in and awoke all the soldiers.

"Up lads!!!Hurry get dressed, get your armor and make a formation outside!!!" Kunzite shouted.

"Nephrite, I need you to lead these men up to the royal palace while I get the rest ready" he directed to the other general.

Mina just stood there impatiently waiting to head over to the palace. She was Serenity's body guard she had mad a mistake in leaving her by herself.

A group of rebels had unknowingly followed Kunzite and Mina, waiting for the perfect time to attack.

When they saw a tall man, exit the barracks leading a group of soldiers, they attacked.

The leader of the rebels, quickly made his way to what he thought was Kunzite. The rest of his men attacked the group of young soldiers.

Kunzite suddenly heard loud battle cries outside. "They followed us, damn it" he could not help but worry. He was supposed to bring Darien reinforcements and instead had been led astray.

"Kunzite, I'll take the men to the palace, you stay here and help Nephrite." Mina said with a hint of fear in her eyes. They looked at each other and did not want to part, each fearing for the other's life.

He could only look at her skeptically "Do you know the way through the back of the palace." She nodded her head. He gave her a short kiss and she started making her way through the soldiers.

"This way men, we are going to go through the back of the palace, follow me." She did not waste any time and took her horse and led the way.

"I love you Mina, be careful." He whispered under his breath as he watched her ride into the darkness.

Darien was swarmed by rebels on all his sides. The cowards had not even spared the women and children. He was quick with his sword, plunging it into two men in one movement. What was taking Kunzite so long? He wondered

Serenity paced in her chambers listening to the cries of women pleading for their children's lives. She finally decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She was queen and it was her duty to protect all it citizens. She stepped outside barefooted and in her nightgown and robe. She didn't care, taking a sword from a fallen rebel she made her way into the commotion. She saw Darien fighting three men at once and the corpses of small children. What beasts!!! How could they have killed innocent children? She was interrupted by her thoughts by the cry of a crazed rebel, making his way to her. She raised her sword and prepared for battle. Steel met steel in a loud clash, this man was strong but she was well trained.

"You Moon whore, your marriage to this bastard King will only bring destruction." He said in anger, swinging his sword even harder.

"What have I done to you for you to hate me?" she asked and before the man could reply she plunged her sword deep into his abdomen. His eyes widen and blood quickly flowed out of his body onto her sword.

"The prophecy." Was the last thing he said after she took her sword out. She stood there in shock over what he had said. What prophecy was he speaking of? She did not have time to continue thinking about it as more rebels made their way towards her.

Darien turned around just in time to see his wife kill yet another rebel. He was furious!! This was no place for her, he had specifically told her to stay in their chambers. He to admit though her swordsmanship was excellent, but nevertheless he tried to make her way toward her, he had to protect her at all costs.

By the time Kunzite had finished getting all the troops ready he stepped outside to find a massacre. Nephrite's body laid sprawled on the ground, some soldiers still fighting and some of dead.

He quickly brandished his sword and helped by killing all the rebels he could. When they were done there were only about five left. They were no fools however and made for the hills.

Kunzite mounted his horse and made his way to the palace with the remaining soldiers.

Mina had arrived just in time to help Endymion. She was amazed when she saw, her queen fighting alongside the soldiers. Endymion gave Mina a grateful nod when she saw her arrive with all the extra soldiers.

The rebels were fast losing the battle, there were only about ten of them left. He decided to call a retreat.

"Retreat, Retreat!!!" shouted their leader. He was no fool though there was no way they could escape so he made a run for and escaped by miracle. The rest of his men would have to suffer a fate, he had escaped.

Serenity had been fighting with a rebel that had tried to kill a young soldier boy. She had stood between him and the soldier and swung her sword to kill him. She was distracted however when she heard the rebel calling for retreat. Her enemy took advantage of this and attempted to plunge his sword into her. He failed but not before making a long gash at her side, tearing her robe. The pain that hit her was hot and burning but she ignored it and stabbed the man. When she saw him collapse, she collapsed next to the injured soldier boy, clutching her bleeding side.

The pain was slowly intensifying and her nightgown was fast becoming red at her side. She looked down at he wound and lifter her trembling hands, to see the long cut at her side, it suddenly became hard to breathe. She painfully got up, her breath coming in short gasps.

Endymion had seen when she had been hurt and finished the man he was fighting and made his way towards her. He put his arms around her waist and that produced a loud yell from her.

"Let me see, you have to move your hands so I can see the damage." He gently moved her blood red hands, to see a long gash from the start of her rib cage to about the end of her torso, it was bleeding profusely.

"I'll be okay, don't worry, its not as bad as it looks." She tried to reassure him but to no avail.

Kunzite entered the palace only to see that all the rebels that had attacked where dead. He made his way to Mina, and after seeing that she was uninjured went to help Darien.

"Darien, I'll take care of things here, you tend to your wife." He said to his worried friend.

Darien wasted no time in making for the palace medic. Serenity was fast turning a pale and her wound kept bleeding.

"Serenity put your arm around my neck and lean on me." He instructed her.

She slowly obliged, the loss of blood fast affecting her. His wedding night sure turned out to be very eventful he thought.

"You know after all we've been through tonight, you don't have to call me Serenity, call me Sere." She said weakly as they made their way to the medic.


End file.
